


"Wait, don't go." (OsaSuna Oneshot)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Sunarin Week, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28855686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Osamu and Suna have known each other for a long time. One day, everything changes...
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 20





	"Wait, don't go." (OsaSuna Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> (this is for sunarin week on twitter)
> 
> prompt: touch
> 
> i'm bad at writing dont mind
> 
> THEY DON'T DO "IT" OK

Suna sighed, looking at his texts with Osamu, his best friend. Osamu had promised he would come over, but he wasn't here yet. Suna generally didn't care about things like this, but this was different in a way. Just as he was about to text Osamu to ask where he was, he heard a knock at the door, and went to answer it. Suna opened the door to see Osamu standing there, a paper bag in his hand. "You know, you don't have to knock." Suna said, letting Osamu in. "Well yeah, but I figured you might be busy or something." Osamu replied, setting the bag down in the kitchen. "I got us onigiri." "Do you eat anything other than onigiri?" Suna muttered, walking in to the kitchen. "Hey!! I heard that, y'know!! And of course I don't only eat onigiri!!" Osamu protested. "Well then what else do you eat?" Suna asked, sitting down at the small table and handing an onigiri to his friend. "I eat things like rice balls and ramen, too!!" Osamu replied before grabbing the onigiri. "Mhmm." Suna said, picking up his piece of onigiri. 

"Do you have a crush?" Osamu asked casually. "I- n-no, obviously not..." Suna replied, taken by surprise. "Do 𝘺𝘰𝘶 have a crush?" Now it was Osamu's turn to be surprised. "N-no, why would i?" "Come on, you're clearly lying. Who is it?" Suna asked, smirking. "Do I have to tell you?" Osamu asked, sighing. "Yup. And I won't stop bothering you until you tell me." Suna replied, leaning back in his chair. "Wow, you're annoying." Osamu said, standing up. "Yeah, I know." Suna replied, following Osamu out of the kitchen. "Wanna stay over?" Osamu staying over was a normal thing; they had a sleepover once or twice a week. Yet for some reason, Osamu blushed when Suna asked him to stay over. "Y-yeah, sure!" Suna looked over at Osamu, who was still blushing and laughed. "You're blushing! You don't have a crush on me, do you??" Suna said jokingly. "O-of course not!!" Osamu replied, hiding his face in a pillow. "Pfft-" Suna laughed, throwing a pillow at Osamu. "But seriously, what's up? You've been acting weird today." Osamu turned towards Suna, avoiding eye contact with him. "It's just-" Osamu cut off, taking a deep breath. "I like you, ok?? I have for a long time and I couldn't figure out how to tell you!" Suna froze; he hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry, that was really awkward. I'll just go home now..." Osamu said, standing up to leave. Before Osamu could leave, Suna pulled himself together, stood up and grabbed Osamu's hand. "Wait, don't go." Osamu turned to Suna with a confused expression on his face. Suna pulled Osamu towards him, kissing him. "I like you too Osamu, you dumbass." "Wait- really?" Osamu asked, pulling his hand away. Suna grabbed his hand again, and looked him straight in the eye. "Obviously. Why would I lie about something like that?" Suna pulled Osamu down onto the couch. "I like you Osamu. I was actually going to confess today, and that's why I invited you over. But I guess you got to confess first..!" Suna trailed off, laughing. "So does that mean we're...?" Osamu asked, shifting around. "Dating? I mean, if you want to." Suna replied, leaning his head on Osamu's shoulder. "I'd like that a lot, actually." Osamu replied, giving Suna a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> and that's the end! i don't really like it, but oh well
> 
> hope y'alls enjoyed


End file.
